Goofball Z?
by Some-weirdos
Summary: WARNING: The following story is the production of two insane minds. This story has everything from Gundam Wing to DragonBall Z to the Powerpuff Girls to Mr Dressup! And if you don't know who Mr Dressup is YOU SUCK!
1.

  
W00T!!! AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS IT'S FINALLY DONE! IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!  
Actually I don't feel like conqering earth right now, but it is finally done and GBZ 2 and alhf is in the works. Expect to see the first chapter in a couple of weeks.  
And now for the notes at the beginning for those who haven't read this:  
  
The following story was created by crazed and insane minds, currently there are two, but  
there might be be more in the future. They're names and e-mail addresses follow:  
Howard ( Howardgwr@hotmail.com )  
Bob Barker ( weirdo_is@hotmail.com )  
It's a a story of action, comedy, romance, and shamless advertising. It's got elements from Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, ALF, Pokemon,  
Mario Brothers, Pinky and the Brain, Who wants to be a millionare, 2001: A Space Odysy just to name a  
few.   
Also if you don't know who Mr. Dressup is you can find some info about him at:  
http://www.newnhamsfc.com/sfcpicsfolder/dressup/dressuppics.htm  
http://www.tvparty.com/lostdressup.html  
  
And for those wondering who Mike from Canmore is, he's from the hit Canadian TV show Royal Canadian Air Farce. Not from Strange Brew/SCTV as some thought.  
  
Also, if there are tons of speeling mistakes in this, don't complain, we're not perfect.  
  
And remember kids: Pickachu does not exist. Pokemon are not real.  
  
____________________________  
"Enemy Attack, Enemy Attack"   
  
"Princess Relena, the Sanc Kingdom is being attacked by OZ. You must escape, your  
ideals of passivism must be realized. You must survive."   
  
"Pagen, what about you?"   
  
"Forget about me! You must leave and find the seven Dragonballs only they can save us!"   
  
Pagen collapses. "The seven what?" No reply. Relena quickly makes here escape from  
the Sanc kingdom.   
  
Meanwhile in the neighboring country of Turkmanistan...   
  
King Bob rises from his throne, "The Sanc Kingdom has been has been overtaken by OZ.   
Now who will buy our Donuts?"   
  
Suddenly Relena rushes into the room.   
  
"King Bob! I must find the seven..."   
  
"Seven what?"   
  
"I dunno"   
  
"The seven goofballs?"   
  
"Yes that was it!!!!"   
  
"OK 7th door on your left!"   
  
"Thank you"   
  
A short time later in the room behind the 7th door on the left.   
  
"I am Howard, leader of the seven goofballs! Allow me to introduce ourselves."   
  
"This is Serena, Mr. Dressup, Goku, MC Hammer, Brock and Austin Powers."   
  
"Uhm, excuse me Howard, my name isn't Austin Powers.", replied one of the goof balls.   
  
"Then what is it", asked Howard, turning towards him.   
  
"It's Alf."   
  
"Oh yeah, I keep getting confused with you and Austin Powers. You guys look so much  
alike."   
  
"No we don't. We look completely different. Austin Powers is a British spy from 60s with  
bad teeth, and I'm an alien from Melmac.", explained ALF.   
  
"Well you look similar to me."   
  
"I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen", said Brock going ga ga over  
Relena, as he does with most girls he meets. "How bout you, me, and a romantic dinner,  
tomorrow night", suggested Brock.   
  
"uhmm, not right now", said Relena uneasily. "There are more important matters to attend  
to. I'm princess Relena. I have come to tell you that the Sanc Kingdom has been  
overtaken by OZ. I have been told that the only way to save them is to find the seven goof  
balls."   
  
"Wow! They want our help??", inquired Howard. "See! I told you guys, that putting those  
classified ads in the paper would be to good use"   
  
Brock continued to try to make a date with princess Relena, Serena and Mr. Dressup  
without success.   
  
"We had better prepare for battle!", shouted Howard.   
  
ALF quickly drank some cat juice to give him foul smelling breath. "Moon Prism Power"  
said Serena, so she could become Sailor Moon. Mr. Dressup pulled the Tickle Trunk out  
from under the table and dressed up like a fire fighter. MC Hammer grabbed his talking  
shoes and became Hammer Man. Brock got out his black book, he hoped to get some  
numbers from OZ soldiers. Goku went Super Sayain and Howard brought his trademark  
shades and changed into his pink shirt with palm trees.   
  
Relena just watched them thinking, "Are these goofballs for real?".   
  
"I will go tell King Bob that we plan to leave," said Goku since he was super fast.   
  
"No, let's use our new computer," said Howard.   
  
So Howard sent an e-mail at light speed to King Bob.   
  
Then Relena and the seven goofballs set out to stop OZ. They all got into Relena's small  
and cheap plane and set off to the Sanc Kingdom. But unfortunately their plane was shot  
down by none other than the evil duo of Boris Badanov and Natasha... Whatever her last  
name was.   
  
"Ha Ha Ha! We have shot down Moose and Squirrel's plane! Now there will be no way  
of stopping us!, announced Boris.   
  
"But Boris, isn't that Moose and Squirrel's plane over there?" asked Natasha.   
  
"Uh Oh"   
  
Relena's plane fell further and further to the ground and crashed in the middle of the harsh  
desserts of Turkmanistan, far from civilization.   
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Van Fanel, "People have fallen from the sky!!!!"   
  
"Who are you?" asked Howard.   
  
"I am Von Fanel, king of Fanelia. Who are you?"   
  
After the introductions.   
  
"I think I can help you defeat OZ, with my Escaflowne."   
  
"Cool!"   
  
Relena Peacecraft, Howard, Sailor Moon, Hammer Man, Mr. Dressup, ALF, Brock, Goku  
and Von Fanel, king of Fanelia began walking toward the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
"Oh My," screamed Relena suddenly, "This is the Sanc Kingdom!"   
  
Our heroes suddenly realized that this barren wasteland was all that remained of the Sanc  
Kingdom.   
  
"Hey who are they?", asked ALF, pointing to two figures in the distance.   
  
"They look like some androids", suggested Brock.   
  
"OH NO! NOT ANDROIDS!", exclaimed Goku. The two figures got closer.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Howard.   
  
"I am the pusher Robot. I shove around the blind people."   
  
"I am the shover Robot. I push bread down their throats."   
  
"We are the space robots. We are here to protect you. We are here to protect you from  
THE TERRIBLE SECRET OF SPACE!! Do you have stairs in your house?"   
  
"Uhm, let's get out of here!", suggested Relena and they all ran away from the two robots.   
  
That night...   
  
"Which of you goofballs is the strongest?" ask a strange man hiding in the bushes.   
  
"That would be I, MC Hammer"   
  
"Don't be so sure!"   
  
"I have here one of the seven legendary Dragonballs. I am searching for a warrior worthy  
of it. Would you be interested in a little tournament?" asked the old man.   
  
"What kind of tournament?"   
  
"The eight of you will compete against each other to earn this here dragonball."   
  
Relena stood up. "I have no use for a dragonball so I will not compete."   
  
"OK, Goku will face Brock first"   
  
Brock quickly sent out his Onix. Goku went Super Sayain. "This isn't pokemon battle?   
Well then I forfeit."   
  
"Goku is the winner. Now ALF will face Howard."   
  
This was looking to be a good fight until ALF saw a cat and forfeited so he could eat it.   
  
"Howard is the winner. Hammer Man Vs Sailor Moon."   
  
Suddenly Hammer Man starts singing "Can't Touch This" causing Sailor Moon to let her  
guard down. This allowed Hammer Man to knock Sailor Moon out.   
  
"MC Hammer is the winner. Von Fanel Vs Mr. Dressup."   
  
Dance of Curse begins to play as Von gets into the Escaflowne. Mr. Dressup already  
dressed as a firefighter changes into a Postman.   
  
"I have a letter here for a Von Fanel"   
  
"Oh A letter!" Von jumps out of the Escaflowne.   
  
"I Von Fanel, forfeit this match. Hey, you tricked me"   
  
"Mr. Dressup is the winner. Now Goku will face Howard in the first semi-final."   
  
"Solar Flare"   
  
"Ha Ha that has no effect on me when I wear my glasses!"   
  
While Howard was laughing Goku managed to defeat him.   
  
"Goku is the winner. Mr. Dressup will battle Hammer Man in the other semi-final,"   
  
"I am too tired to battle, wanna flip for it?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Hammer Man brings out a coin and Mr. Dressup calls heads.   
  
The old man steps forward. "Heads it is. Now Mr. Dressup will face Goku for the  
dragonball."   
  
Mr. Dressup changed out of his postman costume into his Saiyin costume, then he went  
Super Saiyin.   
  
The 2 super saiyins than began to battle.   
  
One fortnight later...   
  
"Ahh this battle is boring. Here Relena just take the dragonball, none of these fighters is  
worthy."   
  
The 2 super saiyin than reverted to their normal forms and the mysterious man  
disappeared...   
  
"Wow! I've got a dragonball!", exclaimed Relena. "uhm.. Does any one here know what a  
dragon ball is?"  
  
"No", replied Howard.  
  
"No", replied ALF.  
  
"No", replied Goku.  
  
"No", replied Sailor Moon.  
  
"No", replied Von.  
  
"No", replied Goku.  
  
"No", replied Brock.  
  
"No", replied Mr. Dressup.  
  
"No", replied MC Hammer.  
  
"No", replied Goku.  
  
"Hey Goku. What is that name of that show you're on?", asked Brock  
  
"uhmm.. The Price is Right! No wait that's not it. It's errr...ummm... Oh yeah it's  
Dragonball Z! Waitaminute! I know what Dragonballs are!"  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY????", they all asked in anticipation.  
  
"Well, you see there are seven of them and they're all scattered about the world, and if you  
get all of them you can summon the Eternal Dragon and he'll grant you two wishes."  
  
"Hey! One of the wishes could be for the Sanc Kingdom to come back!", suggested  
Relena.  
  
"And another could be for all the women of the world to bow down before me!",  
exclaimed Brock.   
  
"We could all go see my friend Bulma about getting ourselves a Dragonball scouter,  
otherwise it'll take a while to find them all", said Goku.  
  
And so, the nine of them somehow got to Bulma's place, but when they got there they  
discovered it had be trashed!  
  
"It's gone! It's all gone", cried Dr. Briefs, "They took my stamp collection."   
  
"Don't mind him," said Bulma, "Somebody stole the Dragonball Tracker and Dad's stamp  
collection."   
  
"Who would do such a thing?" inquired Relena.   
  
"Only one person is that insane," said MC Hammer.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Mr. T!"   
  
"What? Why would Mr. T want the Dragonballs?"   
  
"He wants to beat Rocky in Rocky III."   
  
"Oh I See."   
  
Our heroes set out to find Mr. T and the Dragonball Tracker. But first they had to the  
chipmunks house go see Simon Chipmunk for in his spare time he had recently invented a  
Mr. T Tracker.   
  
"Wow, I'd never thought I'd Be here!", exclaimed Goku.   
  
And so they got the Mr. T Tracker and according to it Mr. T was currently in the city of  
Townsville looking for his first dragonball. But little did Mr. T know, was that this city was  
protected by the awesome and powerful POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!   
  
Mr. T entered townsville.   
  
THUD!   
  
"Hey, watch where you are going, where going must be watched!" said a weird looking  
monkey.   
  
"Stop that jibba jabba, ugly foo," said Mr. T.   
  
"What!!!!! I am Mooooooooooojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo I am!"   
  
"Well, I pity you Mojo Jojo!!!!"   
  
"You insult Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo is insulted by you!"   
  
"Outta my way foo!"   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the Powerpuff Girls appeared and they defeated both Mojo Jojo  
and Mr. T and locked them up in prison.   
  
Our heroes soon tracked Mr. T to the prison explained everything to the mayor and were  
soon on their way with the Dragonball Tracker, however their group was less one since  
Brock decided to stay with the Powerpuff Girls.   
"Does this mean you'll have to get a new 7th goofball, Howard?", asked Relena.   
  
"Of course not, we've got Von."   
  
"But I'm not really a goofball", answered Von   
  
"You will be after I wack a couple of times with this here malet"   
After a couple of good whacks with the mallet.   
  
"How do you feel?", asked Howard.   
  
"I want to ride my bicycle I want to ride my biiiiiikke, i want to ride my bicycle I want to  
ride it when I liiiiiiiiiike......."   
  
The Seven Goofballs then went to the Townsville park to find the Dragonball Mr. T was  
looking for, which was located in the sand.   
  
"Where do we go now?", asked ALF.   
  
"Our next stop is..."   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the Gundam Deathscythe appeared. Duo Maxwell jumped out.   
  
"Yo," said Duo, "What is that?" pointing to the Escaflowne.   
  
"Escaflowne"   
  
"I see"   
  
"What is that?" asked Von pointing at the Deathscythe.   
  
"Deathscythe"   
  
Then the character spent the next hour exchanging names and phone numbers (too bad  
Brock missed this).   
  
"As I was saying before I was rudley interupted, Our next stop is the big desert"   
  
"Dragonballs? Why don't we just go kick some OZ but?" asked Duo.   
  
The leader of the goofballs (Howard for those who didn't notice) said,"Good idea! We  
should split up into 2 groups: Relena, Sailor Moon, Mr. Dressup and ALF will goto the big  
desert and Duo, Von, Goku, Hammer Man and I will go attack OZ head on."   
  
Our heros went their seperate ways.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

We now come to the point in the story in which I get bored and decide to post the lyrics to  
"Safety Dance" by Men without Hats, for no particular reason:   
  
Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind   
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance   
Well they're are no friends of mine   
I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find   
And we can act like we come from out of this world   
Leave the real one far behind,   
and we can dance   
  
We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind   
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance   
Well they're are no friends of mine   
I say, we can go where we want to a place where they will never find   
And we can act like we come from out of this world   
Leave the real one far behind   
and we can dance.   
  
Francois!   
  
Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I   
And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet   
and surprise 'em with the victory cry   
  
I Say we can act if want to if we don't nobody will   
And you can act real rude and totally removed   
And I can act like an imbecile   
I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control   
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall   
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands   
We can dance, we can dance everybody takin' the chance   
Safety dance   
Oh well the safety dance   
Ah yes the safety dance   
  
Ssss-Aaaa-Ffff-Eeee-Tttt-Yyyy   
Safety-Dance   
  
We can dance if we want to, we've got all your life and mine   
As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it   
Everything'll work out right   
I say, we can dance if we want to we can leave your friends behind   
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance   
Well they're are no friends of mine   
I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control   
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall   
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands   
We can dance, we can dance everybody's takin' the chance   
Oh Well the safety dance   
ah yes the safety dance   
Oh well the safety dance   
Oh well the safety dance   
Oh yes the safety dance   
Oh the safety dance yeah   
Oh it's the safety dance   
It's the safety dance   
Well it's the safety dance   
Oh it's the safety dance   
Oh it's the safety dance   
Oh it's the safety dance   
Oh it's the safety dance   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

We now return to back to our story.   
  
Relena, Sailor Moon, ALF, and Mr. Dressup headed out to the big desert to find their third  
dragonball, but they no longer had any form of transportation. So they decided to take Mr.  
T's van because it's helluva fast! 5 minutes later they were in the desert.   
  
"Man this thing really is helluva fast!", exclaimed Mr. Dressup.   
  
"The dragonball is 10 miles away, we'd better go on foot incase Mr. T's van gets clogged  
with sand", explained Relena, ignoring the fact that they had went across the ocean in order  
to get to the desert.   
  
After 3 hours of searching they found the dragonball. Now all they had to do was find the  
van. After 5 hours of searching, they were unsuccessful.   
  
"I'm hot", complained Sailor Moon.   
  
"I'm thirsty", complained ALF.   
  
"And I don't think we'll be able to find the van for a long time", added Mr. Dressup.   
  
"Wait!", exclaimed Relena. "Who's that?", she asked pointing to a large figure in the  
background.   
  
They couldn't believe their eyes, for as he got closer they discovered that this figure was  
none other than the Kool-aid guy!   
  
"Hey do you have any Kool-aid with you?", asked Sailor Moon.   
  
"Uhm, nope", answered the Kool Aid guy.   
  
"Aren't you filled with Kool-Aid", asked Relena.   
  
"Uh oh.", gulped the Kool Aid and before he knew it he was drank up by the four. After  
they drank the Kool Aid guy, Mr. Dressup had a revelation.   
  
"We have the Mr. T tracker."   
  
"So?"   
  
"What does it track?"   
  
"Mr. T?"   
  
"right, how does it do that?"   
  
"Magic?"   
  
"No," replied Mr. Dressup, "it senses the radiation given off by Mr.T's chains."   
  
"So?"   
  
"It can also be used to find anything Mr. T has excess contact with like..."   
  
"His bed?"   
  
"His toothbrush?"   
  
"Oh My God, his custom van!!!!"   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
So they found the custom van which is a helluva fast and headed out to find the 4th  
Dragonball.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Von Fanel the king of Fanelia, Duo Maxwell the Gundam Deathscythe pilot, Goku, MC  
Hammer a.k.a. Hammer Man and Howard were lost in the jungle.   
  
"I told you we shouldn't have taken that shortcut, Duo", exclaimed Goku. "We should have  
used my idea on getting there."   
  
"What was your idea then?", answered Duo.   
  
"We follow the yellow brick road. That's how you get to OZ. I saw it in a movie"   
  
"Goku, that's the wrong OZ", added Howard.   
  
"How do you know?", asked Goku.   
  
"Because we do!", exclaimed Duo.   
  
"You can't be so sure"   
  
"Look you guys", said Hammer Man, "Arguing isn't gonna help us get out of this jungle!"   
  
"Hey guys", called Von Fanel from the distance, "Look what I found behind these vines!"   
  
They all followed Von's calls until they found themselves in front of giant wall covered in  
vines. Von tore some more vines down to reveal some writing. It read "If you argue  
enough this wall shall disappear and you shall be free from this jungle."   
  
"See, Hammer Man. Arguing does some problems", said Duo.   
  
And so the five of them argued long through the day about topics such as "Whether or not  
arguing solves problems", "What color the sky was", "What that thing on William Shatner's  
head was", and "Whether or not Communism was a good idea", until the wall finally  
disappeared and they found themselves at Dan's Diner...   
  
Meanwhile Relena, Sailor Moon, ALF, and Mr. Dressup find themselves   
at Bowser's Keep. The gate was open so they just walked right in. They began to hear  
voices in a room.   
  
"Give up you pesky plumber!"   
  
"I will never give up"   
  
"King Me"   
  
"You already are King Koopa"   
  
"No in the game you fool!"   
  
"Oh sorry my mistake"   
  
"Why do I even play with you Mario, your such a moron?"   
  
In the next room our heroes found the 4th dragonball.   
  
"Let's get out of here" said Relena.   
  
The group quickly ran from the castle. Quickly ALF and Mr.Dressup realized that half of  
their group was missing...   
  
Meanwhile in the Keep...   
  
"I have captures 3 princesses today what a score!" said Bowser.   
  
"Let us go!" said Princess Serena.   
  
"Yah we aren't even from your video games!" said Princess Relena.   
  
"Are you saying, I should not be freed?" asked Princess Peach.   
  
"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!!", stormed Bowerd, "I did not give you permission to speak!  
Now that I got 4 out of the 7 dragonballs I am almost ready to make my wish!"   
  
"And what would that be?", asked Relena.   
  
"To be a Harlem Globetrotter, of course. BUT THAT'S NONE OF YOUR  
BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, around the corner, Mr. Dressup and ALF could overhear the conversation,  
and were carefully devising a strategic and effective plan.   
  
"THAT'S YOUR PLAN??????????????", questioned ALF. "That's the dumbest thing I've  
ever heard, and I don't think Bowser will fall for it."   
  
"Of course he will, now help me dig through the Tickle Trunk", replied Mr. Dressup.   
  
Back in the keep, Bowser was trying to figure what his second wish should be when he  
heard someone call from behind him.   
  
"Whoo Hoo! It's me another beautiful princess", called the voice.   
  
Bowser turned around to see none other than Mr. Dressup dressed up in a princess outfit.  
Of course, being created in Japan he did not know who Mr. Dressup was, and therefore  
did not realize that this was a trap.   
  
"Who are you", asked Bowser.   
  
"My name is Princess Pusserd", answered Mr. Dressup.   
  
"You mean THE Princess Pusserd?! WOW!!!!! I need to add you to my collection!!'   
  
"But first you have to catch me!"   
  
With that Princess Pussered went off like the wind, and Bowser was right behind him, but  
little did Bowser know that in the meantime ALF was rescuing the princesses. Well, just  
Relena and Serena that is.   
  
"Why won't you rescue me?" asked Princess Peach, after ALF finished rescuing Serena  
and Relena.   
  
"Because you're just a weakling, and we don't need you", answered ALF.   
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU A WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and with that Peach broke from her chains  
like the Incredible Hulk.   
  
"Uh Oh", gulped ALF.   
  
The three grabbed the four dragonballs and ran away, with Peach storming behind them.   
  
"I'll teach you to call me a weakling!"   
  
Bowser was still chasing Princess Pussered, when he noticed the three and Peach pass by  
in the opposite direction.   
  
"Uh oh, Peach has escaped!", exclaimed Bowser, and he started to chase after Peach and  
forgetting about Mr. Dressup. Why? We don't know.   
  
The three and Mr. Dressup ran as fast as they could and got safely to the van, while  
Bowser managed to capture Peach.   
  
"Where's our next stop?", asked Mr. Dressup who was exhausted from running.   
  
"According to the tracker, our next stop is in New You City.", answered Relana.   
  
Meanwhile at Dan's Diner, Howard was reveling that he is a DJ in his spare time.   
  
"So we just have to open in any audio streaming device?" asked Goku.   
  
"That is correct, or you can just goto http://gundamwingradio.homestead.com/ for more  
information..." replied Howard, "or contact me in MSN at howardgwr@hotmail.com"   
  
"Cool" said Duo, " you have some of my dialogue from Gundam Wing on there!"   
  
"Yes siree" said Howard.   
  
Then our group left the diner and continued to try to find OZ...   
  
Meanwhile in the city of Springfield, Treize Khushrenada was visiting the Springfield  
Mystery Spot.   
  
"I warn you", said the man running the place, "Once you go in there, you may never come  
back!"   
  
"Cool!"   
  
And so Treize walked in with the sound  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" shortly following.   
  
Meanwhile at OZ headquarters, members were hot on their heals finding a new leader,  
when they found themselves a perfect replacement.   
  
"Ladies and gentleman of OZ", said some unimportant guy, "Give a round of applause for  
OZ's new leader!"   
  
Following the man's words a not so bright man from Alberta steps up to the podium.   
  
"Hi, I'm Mike...from Canmore. This is my dog...his name is Norm...he's from Canmore  
too, eh!"   
  
After this important meeting of OZ's head executives...   
  
"What they made some loser from Alberta, our leader!" said the Brain.   
  
"Those fools! What were they thinking!" replied Purple Tentacle.   
  
"We should be the leaders of OZ!!"   
  
"Our time will come..."   
  
Then the 2 of them began to plot a way to get Mike from Canmore out of the way...   
  
Meanwhile Relena, Serena, ALF and Mr. Dressup had arrived in New York City in search  
of the 5th Dragonball...   
  
"NO, we have made a huge mistake!" shouted ALF.   
  
"What?" said the other 3 in unison.   
  
"We were using the Mr. T tracker by mistake, there is no dragonball in New York City..."   
  
"No but I am here" shouted Mr. T who had snuck up behind them...   
  
"AHHHHH"   
  
"Hey guys, I am here to!" said Brock, "Mr. T offered to help me find you guys, but we  
have to give him back his helluva fast 1982 GMC custom van"   
  
So Brock, Relena, Serena, Mr. Dressup and ALF set out to find the 5th Dragonball...   
  
Unfortunately they didn't have anything to set out with, since Mr. T got his van back.   
  
"I don't want to walk", whined Serena.   
  
"Don't worry, dear Serena, I have a plan so that we can cash to buy a new means of  
transportation.", answered Brock.   
  
Meanwhile Howard, Duo, Von, Goku, and MC Hammer were continuing their journey to  
OZ when it was interrupted by something very important.   
  
"FREE FOOD!!!!", exclaimed Goku while pointing to a size which read "Free Food".   
  
"But we just ate at Dan's Diner", said Howard.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm still hungry", replied Goku.   
  
And so the four just stood around while Goku ate non-stop, eating so fast, that food was  
disappearing in seconds.   
  
Meanwhile at ABC Studios...   
  
"Welcome to Who Wants to be a Millionaire", announced Regis, "Let's see who we have in  
the audience tonight. Joe Blow from Ohio, the Tick from the City, Bob from Mainfraim,  
Ziv Zulander from Some Place, Fred Flintstone from Bedrock, Donatello Turtle from New  
York, Scooby Doo, and Brock from Pewter City.   
  
"GO BROCK!!!", shouted the other four who were sitting in the audience.   
  
"Time for the fastest finger question: Put these numbers in correct numerical order from  
smallest to largest: A.4, B.3, C.2, D.1. Okay let's see the correct order. It's D,C,B,A. And  
who got it right in the fastest time? Brock from Pewter City!!"   
  
"YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!", exclaimed the 3 goofballs and Relena.   
  
"I can't believe Brock got that hard question right. I'm terrible in math", said Serena.   
  
"Ok, Brock, it's time for your 100 dollar question. Are you ready?", asked Regis Philbman.   
  
"Yes", Brock replied.   
  
"Here it for 100 dollars: "What is your favorite color?" A. Red, B. Blue, C. Grey, D.  
Chicken"   
  
"A.", answered Brock.   
  
"Is that your final answer?", asked Regis.   
  
"Yes.. no wait!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but we already accepted your answer. Let's see if you got it right. Ooooooooh,  
I'm sorry but the correct answer is Blue. You go home with nothing."   
  
"There goes our chance for a million dollars", said ALF. "We might as well leave now."   
  
"No, I wanna watch the rest of the show. Let's see if someone wins a million. I always miss  
it when someone gets it", suggested Mr. Dressup.   
  
50 minutes later...   
  
"You still have all three of you life lines left. Are you sure C is your final answer????????",  
questioned Regis.   
  
"Scooby Dooby doo!!!"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well,", said Regis who seamed disappointed, "I have no choice to  
tell you, that YOU'VE JUST ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!  
CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!"   
  
Out from the audience ran Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, and Daphne.   
  
"Jinkies! You did it exclaimed", Velma," Now we can buy ourselves a new van!"   
  
"Van, Eh??", thought Mr. Dressup.   
  
After the show Mr. Dressup asked the Scooby Doo Gang if they were willing to give up  
their van to them.   
  
"It's for a good cause", he added.   
  
"Well I guess", we could replied Shaggy.   
  
And so the five of them got into the Mystery Machine and were about to go in search of  
the next Dragonball, when Serena called out from the back.   
  
"Hey guys look what I found", called Serena.   
  
"Is it a dragonball", inquired Relena.   
  
"No, it's a cup holder! We've gotta get ourselves a cup!"   
  
"Wait, what's this", asked Brock pointing to something under his seat.   
  
"It's a dragon Ball, now we have 5!"   
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Goku had finally finished devouring his meal.   
  
"So how do we get to OZ?" asked Goku.   
  
"That way!" said Duo.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I read the sign..."   
  
So Van Fanel, Duo Maxwell, Howard, MC Hammer, and Goku are finally headed in the right direction toward OZ...   
  
Meanwhile at OZ...   
  
"I would like you all to meet the new recruits." said Mike from Canmore.   
  
"But Mike their so small..." said an important officer.   
  
"Hey size doesn't matter!" exclaimed the Brain.   
  
"These are the Munchkins." said Mike.   
  
"What the..." said Purple Tentacle, "We're not that OZ!"   
  
"Well, I saw these guys in a movie about a place called OZ and I realized this place was called OZ, and there was also a wizrd in the movie, so now I want to be called the Wizard.. from Canmore. "   
  
"People of OZ do we want this fool leading us?" asked the Brain.   
  
"NO" replied the people of OZ.   
  
"I'm not a fool, I'm Albertan."   
  
"We must test him to see if he is a fool!" said Purple Tentacle. "So what do we do with fools?"   
  
"We burn them!!!"   
  
"And what do we burn apart fools?", asked the brain.   
  
"MORE FOOLS!!"   
  
"No you idiots!"   
  
"Wood!"   
  
"So why do fools burn?", asked Purple Tentacle.   
  
"B--... 'cause they're made of... wood?"   
  
"Exactly. So, what do we know about wood?"   
  
"Its good for building houses!"   
  
"Let's build a house out of him, to see if he is a fool!!!!"   
  
"Ahhh, but can't you build houses out of stone?"   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
"Tell me, does wood sink in water?"   
  
"No. IT FLOATS! THROW HIM INTO THE LAKE!"   
  
"There aren't any lakes near by!", exclaimed the Brain.   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
"What also floats in water?"   
  
"Witches!"   
  
"Bread!"   
  
"Apples!"   
  
"Uh, very small rocks!"   
  
"Cider!"   
  
"Uh, gra-- gravy!"   
  
"Cherries!"   
  
"Mud!"   
  
"Churches! Churches!"   
  
"Lead! Lead!"   
  
"Fools?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Ducks?"   
  
"Exactly, so logically if he weighs the same as a duck, he's made of wood, and therefore a fool", explained Purple Tentacle.   
  
They discovered that Mike did weigh the same as a duck. That evening Purple Tentacle and the Brain became the leaders of OZ and their was a huge banquet with roasted Duck and roasted Mike!   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... this is the best Mike I've ever had", exclaimed Brain.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World...   
  
"So your like our Digimon eh!" said Bob MacKenzie.   
  
"Yes," said Eh!mon.   
  
"What is this place, you hoser?" asked Doug MacKenzie.   
  
"This eh is the digital world eh!"   
  
"You mean we are not in the Great White North anymore!"   
  
"Indeed eh!"   
  
"Got any beer eh?"   
  
"Uh... no, there is no beer in the digital world eh!"   
  
"That rots eh!"   
  
Suddenly Eh!mon, Bob and Doug were transported to Toronto.   
  
"Hey, we have returned to the Great White North!" shouted Bob.   
  
"I could use a beer eh!"   
  
"But we got no money, you hoser!"   
  
They both looked at Eh!mon and smiled...   
  
2 hours later...   
  
"Get your funny looking talking dog like thing here eh!"   
  
"Come on you guys don't sell me!"   
  
"Hey, you hoser, we need beer!"   
  
"I'll give you this funny looking orange ball with 6 stars on it for that creature!" said an evil looking dude.   
  
"Throw in 2 beer and you got a deal."   
  
The evil dude walked away with Eh!mon laughing sinisterly and saying something about taking over the digital world...   
  
While drinking their beers, the MacKenzie brothers decided what to do with the weird looking orange ball...   
  
A few days later somewhere near Buffalo...   
  
"Where are we going to find that sixth Dragonball?" asked Relena.   
  
"Brock, take a look at this article in todays paper!" said ALF handing it to him.   
  
"Ok, let's see. 20 year old female seeking soulmate to spend their life with... i think I will give her a call ALF, thanx for pointing out this article!"   
  
"No you moron! This article: We're like Canadian eh, and we live in Toronto, you hoser, and we have like a weird orange ball with 6 stars on it. Will trade for beer..."   
  
"ALF, what would I want with a funny looking ball?" asked Brock.   
  
"Its the 6th dragonball you ninny!" said ALF as he through the paper out the window of the Mystery Machine.   
  
"Hey! I didn't get that girls number..."   
  
But it was too late they were already in Toronto... However when they got to Toronto, they realized someone had already beaten them to it.   
  
"Who bought the dragonball?", asked Relena to the two Canadians.   
  
"You mean the weird orange ball with 6 stars on it? We gave it to some bald guy, Eh? He said something about using it to get himself some hair. And he gave us some beer, eh."   
  
"Only one man would be crazy enough to do that", said Mr. Dressup.   
  
"Who?", asked the others in the group.   
  
"The one and only... COLIN MOCHREE!!!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT COLIN MOCHREE!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, the other goofballs had finally arrived at OZ, when Suddenly...   
  
WE INTERUPT THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
This just in from Hollywood: Sources have told us that a new Ninja Turtles movie is in the works, thanks to action maestro John Woo. Woo, who last directed Mission Impossible 2, has a computer animated feature film version of the $4-billion franchise in the works. More on this story as it develops. We now return back to the fic...   
  
Howard, MC Hammer, Goku, Van Fanel and Duo Maxwell were standing outside the OZ base...   
  
"I think its time for the fusion dance!" said Goku.   
  
Howard and MC Hammer quickly fused together to become MC Howard, then they put on the magical shoes to become Howard Man.   
  
Goku went Super Saiya-jin, Duo got into the Gundam Deathscythe, while Van prepared Escaflowne for combat...   
  
Back in Toronto...   
  
"We've got you now Colin! Hand over the Dragonball and nobody gets hurt!", demanded Mr. Dressup in a Policeman outfit.   
  
"You REALLY want the dragonball???", replied Colin Mochrie.   
  
"Yes we do", responded Relena.   
  
"Well, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you your precicious dragonball, if the five of you can perform a 5 hour long Ho-Down about garbage, for me!"   
  
"Very well. We'll do it!", said Mr. Dressup, accepting the challenge.   
  
"Are you MAD?", asked ALF.   
  
"Why yes I am", responded Mr. Dressup, mater-of-factly.   
  
"LET THE HOE-DOWN BEGIN!!!"   
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere Hoe-down music started to play and the five of them began the Hoe-Down, hoping that they would be able to survive these five hours of torture.   
  
Meanwhile at OZ   
  
"Did you leak out the information about the meeting today?" asked Purple Tentacle.   
  
"Yes." replied his minion.   
  
"Excellent!"   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the fence...   
  
"Ok according to this memo we intercepted, the OZ leaders will be meeting in building X-1899 at 5 tonight"   
  
"Alright, we got them now!"   
  
Back inside...   
  
"Brain there is a disturbance in the building X-1899!" said Purple Tentacle.   
  
"It will make me late for my 5 'o' clock tea, but I'll go anyway!"   
  
Brain heads for building X-1899.   
  
"My plan is falling into place," said Purple Tentacle, "Bwahahahahahahaha."   
  
At 4:59 inside building X-1899...   
  
"I see nothing unusual," said Brain, "Hey! I can't get out!"   
  
One minute later...   
  
"Kaaaaaameeeeehaaaameeeehaaa..." said Howard Man.   
  
Seconds later...   
  
OZ was over thrown by Purple Tentacle's organization the PT Foundation, which had masked its identity within the troops of OZ...   
  
Back Outside...   
  
Wufei appears.   
  
"What you did was meaningless."   
  
Wufei disappears   
  
The Goofballs watch CNN and realize what they did.   
  
They decide to return to Turkmanistan, and hope the other goofballs are sucessful...   
  
Meanwhile back in Toronto, the other goofballs were just completing their Hoe Down...   
  
"...A BIG FAT STINKING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Wow! That was Beautiful!", said Colin with a tear coming to his eye, "Never in my life have I heard a Hoe Down that brings in such topics as the flaws in Communism, the decline in the music idustry, and why chicken tastes good, all in one Hoe Down, and still making it about Garbage. Here is your dragon ball. You are real Hoe-Downists."   
  
"Whoo Hoo! We got another Dragon Ball. Where's our last and final one, Relena?"   
  
"According to the tracker, its.... No not this place!!! Not this horrible place!!"   
  
"Where, Relena?", asked ALF.   
  
"Our last Dragonball is on Europa."   
  
"Europa?" asked ALF.   
  
"It's one of Jupiter's moons," said Mr. Dressup.   
  
"How are we going to get to Jupiter?" asked ALF, "my spaceship is still being fixed."   
  
"Howard's Peacemillion sucks feul like you wouldn't believe!" exclaimed Mr. Dressup, "It wouldn't get us to Mars!"   
  
We had better return to Turkmanistan. 


	5. THE LAST CHAPTER!

2 days later in Turkmanistan our heros have re-united.   
  
"Ok, here is the plan. Serena, Duo, Van and MC Hammer will go in search of Treize, maybe he has some answers for us. Goku, Relena, Mr. Dressup, ALF, Brock and I will fly the Peacemillion to space colonies and from there we will take Discovery to Europa to find the ball!" said Howard.   
  
The crew looking for Treize quickly headed off, however they werenever heard from again...   
  
The remaining 6 traveled in the Peacemillion, and then switched to the Discovery at the space colony.   
  
"This ship is state of the art, and is run by the ship's computer, the HAL 9000.", explained a guide who was giving them a short tour of the shup.   
  
"This thing is incredibly large and long, does it really need to strech out that far?", asked ALF.   
  
"Uhmmmm...No more questions, this tour is over", said the guide, and with that she blew up into smitherines.   
  
"What the? She just blew up!", exclaimed Goku.   
  
"People blow up all the time, it's a natural occurance.", Howard explained. " Now let's get this baby up and running. HAL, start ship."   
  
"Yes, Dave."   
  
"My name is not Dave it's Howard."   
  
"Sorry, Dave." You look like a Dave to me, Dave"   
  
"Quit calling me Dave! My name is Howard. H O W A R D. HOWARD! Call me Howard"   
  
"I'm sorry I can not allow that Dave. This mission is too important to let you jepordize it by making me call you Howard, Dave."   
  
"Look, if you don't stop calling me Dave, I'll have to pour water on you circuitry."   
  
"I'm sorry Dave, I can not allow you to do that. I am going to have set off the self destruct mechanism. You have 1 minute left."   
  
"Quick! The ship hasn't left the space port, let's get out here!!!", shouted Mr. Dressup.   
  
The 6 of them ran as fast as they could and made it to safety before the ship blew up.   
  
"What are we gonna do now? How are we gonna get to Europa", asked ALF.   
  
"Uhm, guys. I have some news for you. I read the Dragon Ball tracer wrong. It wasn't Europa, it was europe. Sorry.", apologized, Relena.   
  
"Where in Europe?", asked Brock, who hadn't said anything for the longezst time in this fic.   
  
So Howard, Goku, Relena, Mr. Dressup, ALF and Brock split up and went look for the dragonball in the many castles of Europe.   
  
In the distance Brock saw the dragonball on top of a castle. So he quickly hurried to what turned out to be the Castle Anthrax...   
  
However the castle was not filled with hundreds of beautiful young women like in the movie Monty Python and Holy Grail, but a tall skinny man in a business suit.   
  
"Hey! Isn't this castle susposed to be filled with hundreds of beautiful young women like in the movie Monty Python and Holy Grai, and then I'm susposed to spank one of the girls because she set alit a dragonball shaped becon, which would with a good spanking of all the girls, but then someone comes in and rescues me from it, when i don't really want to go?", asked Brock.   
  
"Yes, that was what was originally planned", explained the man," But see, due to scheduling and the writer's need to finish this fic, the writer's had to take that scene out of the fic. Now if you look behind you, you'll see a large castle in the distance. Gather up your friends, and go there, for that is where your final Dragon ball is."   
  
"But I wanted the Girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me the girls!!!!!!!", sobbed Brock.   
  
"I'm sorry that is no longer possible. The girls have been shipped to a far away island in the Carribean so that they are out of the way of you. Now go!"   
  
And so the depressed girl-hungry Brock gathered up the others, who weren't that far away, and they began there journey to the castle that was off in the distance.   
  
Howard, Brock, Goku, Relena, Mr. Dressup and ALF headed toward the giant castle, which happened to be the home of the Purple Tentacle, the leader of the PT Foundation.   
  
"Hey guys I think we should beware!" said ALF, "This is the home of Purple Tentacle, the leader of the PT foundation."   
  
"How do you know that? And what is the PT Foundation?" asked Howard.   
  
"I dunno!" said ALF pointing to sign which read:   
  
BEWARE!   
This is the home of Purple Tentacle, the leader of the PT foundation.   
  
They rang the doorball and were taken to a giant room, with a small table on the other side sat the Purple Tentacle with the 7th Dragonball.   
  
"Hey, he's got the ball!" shouted Relena.   
  
"Here is the deal, we'll play a little game for the dragonballs, the team that wins gets all the marbles... I mean balls... er... dragonballs. Since the dragonballs will grant 2 wishes, we will play in teams of 2, to make 1 wish per winner. Do you understand?" asked Purple Tentacle.   
  
"Sure!" replied Howard, "We can make 3 teams of 2, but who will be your partner?"   
  
"Me!" said Bowser as he entered the room.   
  
"Ok just allow us to pick our teams." said Howard as the 6 of them huddled together.   
  
"I say we go boy-girl, boy-girl," suggested brock who was obviously still hurting from his ordeal at the Castle Anthrax.   
  
"I am the only girl," said Relena.   
  
"Ok Brock, I gotcha! You can go with Relena..." said Howard. "I'll go with Goku and Mr. Dressup will team up with ALF."   
  
"Not the Alien again!"   
  
"Not the man who always changes his clothes..."   
  
"It's settled then" said Purple Tentacle, "I'll set up the game, and then I'll explain the rules."   
  
"I wonder what type of game he has in store for us?", questioned Relena.   
  
"Probably some complex game that only a mastermind can be the victor in.", said Howard.   
  
A couple of minutes PT emerged with a red board made out of plastic with a colored hippo on each end.   
  
"HUNGRY HIPPOS? That's you game??" exclaimed ALF.   
  
"Of course. It's my favorite game in the whole world."said Purple Tentacle,"One member from each team will control a hippo. The person who gobbles up the most of these wite marbles is the winner of that round. We'll play five rounds, interchanging between members of each team so they all get a turn. The team with the most rounds one is the winner. If there is a tie we'll have a tie breaker. Have I made myself clear?"   
  
"yes", said the goofballs.   
  
"Then let's play HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOS!!!", anounced Purple Tentacle. And the game began.   
  
In walks TXA...   
  
"TXA will be the head official and announcer for this great match," said Purple Tentacle.   
  
Lights turned on revealing a huge audience present to watch the match live and a camera crew....   
  
"Now let's get this show on the road!" said TXA, "The first match will be Howard, Relena, ALF and Bowser."   
  
"Now Bowser, don't destory the board," cautioned Purple Tentacle.   
  
"Fine I won't."   
  
"BEGIN" said TXA, "Relena appears to have an advantage..."   
  
"Being a princess, what else do i have time to do?"   
  
"For some reason Bowser sems to be holding back and ALF is getting his fur caught on the hippo. And Howard just can't keep up with Relena."   
  
"I WIN! I WIN!!!" said Relena.   
  
"Relena has easily won, collecting all but one marble, giving team Relena and Brock the first match."   
  
"Round 2 has Goku, Mr. Dressup, Brock and Purple Tentacle."   
  
"I love this game," says Purple Tentacle.   
  
They begin.   
  
"Hey, Goku take it easy," warned Howard.   
  
"It appears that Goku is so with not destroying the hippo that he has no hope of winning. brock has taken an early lead. Oh wait. Mr. Dressup has dressed up like a girl, distracting Brock... It looks like it will come down to Purple Tentacle and Mr. Dressup. PT seems to be at a disadvantage because he doesn't have hands..."   
  
"I never said I was any good!" said PT.   
  
"Mr. Dressup is the winner!!!"   
  
"Goku and Mr. Dressup are not going to switch for the next match... so they will be facing Bowser and Relena."   
  
"Relena gets off to an early lead..."   
  
"I hate being the strongest here!" said Bowser.   
  
"What are you saying I am the strongest." said Goku.   
  
"Oh yeah?" said Bowser as he pounded his hippo flat.   
  
"Yeah." said Goku as he went Super Saiya-jin.   
  
"Goku don't!" said Howard but it watoo late, Goku had already flattened the board...   
  
"Well since Relena had the most when the board was wrecked her team will get the win."   
  
"Ouch!" said Relena, "those 2 hurt my hands, off with their heads!!!"   
  
"Well it appears that Relana will no longer be able to play due to injury, and they way she is chasing Bowser and Goku, I doubt they will be able to play either..."   
  
The fourth match will be Howard, Brock, Purple Tentacle and ALF. If Brock wins this little tournament is over...   
We all know that ALF and PT don't stand a chance, so it looks like its down to Brock and Howard..."   
  
"Brock got a quick lead, until he saw Relena bending over to pick something up... Howard has won!!!"   
  
Scoreboard:   
Team Howard and Goku = 1 win   
Team Relena and Brock = 2 wins   
Team Mr. Dressup and ALF = 1 win   
Team Bowser and Purple Tentacle = 0 wins   
  
The fifth round matchup will be:   
Howard, Brock, Mr. Dressup and Purple Tentacle...   
  
Then the final match began...   
  
"It looks like Howard's got the lead, but wait it looks as if Mr. Dressup is catching up with him. As for PT and Brock, they don't seem to stand a chance against these old folgies. Perhaps, it's they're many more years of experience that give them the advantage. It looks like a tight match, but wait. I think we have a winner. It's Mr. Dressup! It looks like we're gonna have to go for a tie breaker with Brock against Mr. Dressup and ALF's team, to see who the final winner will be."   
  
"For the tiebreaker, we're gonna do something different.", explained purple Tentacle, "Whoever can catch this annoying little Meowth, wins the Dragonball! We'll drop him in the center and a member from each of the two teams will try to get him"   
  
Because Relena's hands we're still injured, Brock went in for his team, while Alf went in for his. A Buzzer rang and they were off!   
  
"It looks Alf is chasing after that Meowth like a bullet! He must really want those Dragonballs or something, but Brock seems like no match for this alien."   
  
In less than half a minute Alf managed to catch the Meowth and seemed to be spring salt and pepper on it. TXA quickly ran over to congratulate Alf.   
  
"Congradulations! You won the dragonball! How do you feel?", asked TXA.   
  
"Hungry", said ALF in the process of seeking his teeth in to the Meowth.   
  
After the crowd had left, and Alf ate the Meowth, Purple Tentacle presented him and Mr. Dressup the Dragonball. "Here's your Dragonball. I may be an evil dictator who would even betray his partner for the means of global domination, but I am a fair evil dictator who would even betray his partner for the means of global domination.", and with that he handed it over to the two.   
  
Once Mr. Dressup and ALF had all seven Dragonballs they summoned the Eternal Dragon. How they were able to possibly know how to summon it without asking Goku, we don't know. Frankly we don't care. This is just a silly fic that we wrote for no real point at all. Anyways, once the Eternal Dragon had been summoned...   
  
"Make your two wishes, and make them snappy", the Eternal dragon said, " The Magic school bus is on in five minutes and I don't want to miss it! Today they're gonna learn about trees."   
  
"I see.", said ALF. "Well for my wish, I wish for the Sanc Kingdom to return back to it's normal state..."   
  
"YAY!", cheered Relena.   
  
"...because I'm starting to get sick of this Relena girl and I want her to leave us alone. Also becuase I already a deliscous cat already."   
  
"Very well. And what about the second wish. I got 4 minutes left."   
  
"Well", pondered Mr. Dressup, "There isn't anything that I really want. So I've decided to give my wish to TXA.   
  
"Me? Why me, I really have nothing to do with the story!"   
  
"I dunno"   
  
"Well, I wish to appear in Goofball Z? 2 and a 1/2!"   
  
"I am sorry. That is beyond my powers!"   
  
"Darn, I really don't have any other wish..." said TXA   
  
"Hey, if you give me the wish you can become the leader of the koopas. Then you would have to be in Goofball Z? 2 and a half!", said bowser.   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Excellent! I wish to be a Harlem Globetrotter!", announced Boowser   
  
"Granted, and I can still get back before Magic School Bus!"   
  
Relena returned to the Sanc Kingdom where she became Queen. Purple Tentacle disbanded the PT foundation and opened a small pet store in Canada. The 5 remaining goofballs returned to Turkmanistan to await their next adventure...   
  
"I guess there's only one thing left for us to do Goofballs", said Howard, "and you know what it is..."   
  
DO IT ROCKAPELLA!!!!!   
  
YEAH!   
  
Do wop, bay do bay do wop, bay do bay do wop, bay do bay do wop pow!   
  
Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina   
She's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize   
She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China   
Tell me, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?   
  
Steal their Seoul in South Korea, make Antarctica cry "Uncle,"   
From the Red Sea to Greenland they'll be singing the blues   
Well, they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the jungle   
Tell me, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?   
  
She go from Nashville to Norway, Bonaire to Zimbabwe   
Chicago to Czechoslovakia and back!   
  
Well she'll ransack Pakistan and run a scam in Scandinavia   
Then she'll stick 'em up Down Under and go pick-pocket Perth   
She put the Miss in misdemeanor when she stole the beans from Lima   
Tell me, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?   
  
Oh, tell me, where in the world is...tell me, where can she be?   
Botswana to Thailand, Milan via Amsterdam, Mali to Bali, Ohio, Oahu!   
  
Well she glides around the globe, and she'll flim-flam every nation   
She's a double-dealing diva with a taste for thievery   
Her itinerary's loaded up with moving violations   
Tell me, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?   
  
______________________________  
  
YAY!!!!! It's done! Time to eat my neck. 


End file.
